Naruko Volume:3 Naruko's Training
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Naruko begins her training with Naruto, she also has a bit of a love relationship with Kiba during a small commotion (So basically this is another Naruko x story, and her lover in this is Kiba, this does not concern Quicksand, so this is my first story where I create a love relationship with no quicksand in ti, hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival At The HW Village

Naruko

Volume:3

Naruko's Training

Chapter:1

The Arrival At The Hidden Wood Village

After all that everyone had experienced, they finally made it to the Village, there were no more ninjas after them

"I can't believe we made it." Said Naruko as she was tired from all that walking

"I can't believe that those ninjas didn't come for us again." Said Naruto while putting his arms at the back of his head

"I guess they got scared of my strength so they ran off." Said Kiba with a smile

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru agreeing on what Kiba said

"I don't think so, they probably will attack us in the village." Said Kakashi as he was concerned about the ninjas

"Our village has strong defences, anyone foolish enough to attack us in our village, will be caught and put in trial." Explained Grass Hopper telling Kakashi that there is nothing to worry about

In the village, Grass Hopper finally got to the hospital, where they completed their mission

"Thanks, you have done a great job on protecting me." Thanked Grass Hopper

"Don't mention it." Said Kakashi as he left with the rest of the team, "Looks like we're goanna have to stay here." Said Kakashi

"What…Why?" Questioned Naruko

"Because the Wakage's letter told us to protect the Jounin until the ninjas were taken care of." Answered and Explained Kakashi

"Alright, that should give me time to train Naruko a few of my moves." Said Naruto in Excitement

Kakashi and the others were in the woods, where they would have a bit of training to do

"Alright, the first Jutsu I'm goanna show you is the Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu." Said Naruko with a smile

"Isn't that a advanced Jutsu?" Questioned Naruko

"It is, but I mastered it, so you can do." Answered Naruto

"So how do you do it?" Questioned Naruko

"Simple, just cross your fingers like this and say, Shadow-Clone Jutsu." Answered and explained Naruto while doing the finger sign

POOF!, Two copies of Naruto showed up, "SEE!" Shouted the three Narutos with a smile

"Oh, Okay." Said Naruko as she finally got the Idea of the technique, She did the hand sign aswell, "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Shouted Naruko as she did the technique

POOF!, two copies of Naruko showed up, the copies were wiggly and too pale and dizzy, reminds Naruto the first time he did the Jutsu

"Uhhhhh." Sighed Naruto as his eyes widened as he thought that the clones were terrible, Naruto tried to think what to say to Naruko about her clones

"What the, hehehe, ….I think there's something wrong with the Jutsu." Chuckled Naruko in embarrassment

"No, I think there's something wrong with the…." Said Naruto trying to think on what to say so that he will not hurt Naruko's feelings, "Hehehe, hand sign, I think you should've done a much straighter finger." Lied Naruto as he didn't want to hurt Narukos feelings

"Uhhhhhh, I know your lying, uhhhhhh, I'm terrible at Ninjutsu." Sighed Naruko as she was upset of her Jutsu

"HEY!" Shouted Naruto

"Hmmm." Exclaimed Naruko

"I'm not giving up on you yet, you just need practice, that's all." Cheered Naruto

"Your right, I should continue this Jutsu till I perfected it." Said Naruko with a smile on her face

"And if you get this right, I'll teach you this Jutsu." Said Naruto as he was doing the hand sign for the Sexy-Jutsu

POOF!, Naruto transformed into his Sexy-Jutsu form

"See." said Naruto in his Sexy-Jutsu form

Naruko kicked Narutos back as she was angry from the Jutsu

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Naruko in rage as she kicked Narutos back

POOF!, Naruto turned back and Shouted in pain, "AHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile with Sauske and Sakura

A Kunai hit a tree with a carved target

"Sauske, you're so cool when you get the target right." Complemented Sakura as she was gazing at Sauske

"That was just target practice, what about you Sakura?" Questioned Sauske as he rolled his eyes to Sakura

"I have a good target right here." Answered Sakura as she pointed to a tree with a carved picture of Ino, "CHAAA!" Shouted Sakura as she punched the tree which demolished the tree making the wood spread like a machine gun tearing the other trees apart

"Strong punch." Complemented Sauske, "How did you do it?" Questioned Sauske

"Remember when Kakashi told us how to use Chakra." Reminded Sakura, "I took his advice and put a lot of my Chakra in my fists to increase the strength of the fist, and when I punch someone, I punch someone who I hate, Like Naruto and Ino." Answered and Explained Sakura, "And my new enemy, Naruko." Thought Sakura

"Well that's an interesting way to practice your attacks." Complemented Sauske

"YES, SAUSKE IS LIKING ME ALREADY!" Shouted Sakuras inner self, "TAKE THAT INO!" Shouted Sakuras inner self

Meanwhile with Kiba and Akamaru

"FANG-OVER-FANG!" Shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru used the Fang-Over-Fang-Jutsu on a rock

BASH!, The rock shattered in pieces

POOF!, Akamaru turned back from Kiba to a dog

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he was happy that Kiba and him did a lot of damage

"Alright, that's great." Said Kiba with a Smirk, "We are getting stronger now." Said Kiba with a Smirk

Meanwhile with Kakashi

Kakashi was on top of a really tall tree, watching everyone training

"Hmm, seems like everyone is doing quite well." Said Kakashi while upside down hanging on a tree branch, "So I guess I can read while everyone's training." Guessed Kakashi as he pulled his book out from his pocket


	2. Chapter 2 The Lake

Chapter:2

The Lake

After training for hours Kakashi thought that it was time that everyone got a bit of rest

Kakashi swooped to everyone

Leaves were everywhere and a gust of wind

"AHHH!" Shouted everyone as the wind let out dust

"AFFF!" Barked Akamaru as the guts of wind with dust blew on his face

The wind and dust and leaves were gone, only Kakashi was left

"MAN YOUR FAST!" Shouted Kiba and Naruko as they were both surprised of Kakashis speed

"AFFF!" Barked Akamaru as he was surprised aswell

"Times up, trainings done, lets rest." Informed Kakashi

"WHAT!" Shouted Naruto, "BUT NARUKO HASN'T EVEN MASTERED THE SHADOW-CLONE-JUTSU!" SHOUTED NARUTO

"Well, looks like she is going to have to train later tomorrow, we need some rest." Replied Kakashi

"Fine." Grunted Naruto

"Where are going?" Questioned Sakura

"How about the lake." Suggested Naruko, "The lake here is the best suitable place for swimming." Said Naruko with a Smirk

"Then the lake it is." Said Kakashi

Later everyone went to the lake

Everyone was in their swimsuits

Naruto was in green long trunks and Sauske was in long black trunks while Kakashi was in long black trunks aswell, he still has his mask and head band on, Kiba was in long grey trunks while Sakura was in a pink bikini and Naruko was in orange bikini, Naruko was a bit more developed than Sakura

The Lake was a huge long lake surface with one stream connected, the size was almost the size of 4 village homes, and the shape was oval circle, and the colour was light blue

"This was a great suggestion Naruko." Complemented Kakashi while coming out from the woods

"You still have your mask on." Said Naruko as she was surprised that Kakashi leaves his mask on in every scenario including while swimming

"Sure, I always leave my mask on." Said Kakashi as he walked towards the lake

"Does he?" Questioned Naruko

"He does all the time." Answered Naruto

"Oooooooo Sauske." Said Sakura coming from the forest, she was showing off her body to Sauske

Sauske rolled his eyes to Sakura, "Hnnn." Sauske groaned Sauske

"I hate being flat." Thought Sakura as she was in denial that she was flat and Sauske wasn't interested

"Do we have to go swimming?" Questioned Kiba as he was scared of the water

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he was scared of the water too, agreeing on what Kiba said

"You don't really have to swim if you want." Answered Kakashi, "Scare Dee cat." Said Kakashi

"I'M NOT SCARED, JUST NERVOUS!" Shouted Kiba as he was angry on what Kakashi said

"AFFF!" Barked Akamaru as he was angry aswell agreeing on what Kiba said

"Then show, how about you swim a bit." Said Kakashi

"S…swim." Said Kiba while shaking, "Sure I'll try it." Said Kiba as the shaking stopped

Naruko came and grabbed Kibas hand and said, "Come on, it's alright."

"Looks like those two could make a good couple." Thought Kakashi

"Come on Akamaru." Said Kiba with a smirk on his face

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he followed Naruko and Kiba

Naruko picked Akamaru up and held him until they were a knee deep in the lake, she put Akamaru down, the pup was a back deep in the Lake, while Akamaru was learning on how to doggy paddle, Naruko and Kiba was walking deeper and deeper in to the water, until they were a waist deep, Kiba could already feel that his whole upper body shaking from the water

"Is this, necessary?" Questioned Kiba as he was shaking from the cold from the lake

"It's just water, don't be a cat, be a dog." Said Naruko as she was trying to get Kiba in to the lake, "Juts…., Get in the water, uhhhh." Struggled Naruko as she was pushing Kiba deeper in the water

"But I don't know how to swim." Said Kiba as he was getting scared of going deeper into the water

Naruko stopped struggling to push Kiba, "Oh, why didn't you say so." Said Naruko, "I'll help you." Said Naruko as she grabbed both of Kibas hands

Kiba started to move slowly into the lake until he was a neck deep, Naruko was holding onto Kiba, Kibas toes were letting go of the ground, till his feet couldn't reach the ground, Naruko was holding Kiba tightly, Kiba was kicking his feet in the water to do a bit of swimming

"Good Kiba, you're doing good." Complemented Naruko

"Please don't let go." Said Kiba as he was getting scared that he might let go and drown

"Don't worry, I'm not." Said Naruko as she tried to calm Kiba down

Kiba and Naruko were getting far from the edge of the lake

"I think this is far enough." Said Kiba as he was trying to stay calm

"Okay, now kick your feet and move one of your hands." Said Naruko as she let go of Kibas right hand

Kibas face was sticking up while he was kicking his feet and moving his hand like he's petting Akamaru, Kiba was doing well

"Uhh, I think uhh, I got the hang of it." Said Kiba as he struggled to stay up

The more Kiba kicked his feet and waved his hand, the more he could stay up, Kiba grabbed Narukos other hand and told her to let go, "Naruko, let go of my hand, I think I got it." Said Kiba

"Kiba but…." Said Naruko until she was interrupted by Kiba

"Naruko, just do it, I know what to do." Said Kiba

"Okay." Nodded Naruko as she let Kibas hand go

Kiba was kicking his feet faster till he raised up to his shoulders

Naruko was happy that Kiba finally got to learn how to swim, Kakashi was looking at Naruko and Kiba, Kakashi was smiling (I think), he was happy that Naruko managed to teach Kiba on how to swim, "Well looks like those two managed to get along, but for those three." Said Kakashi as he rolled his eyes to Sauske, Sakura and Naruto

Sakura, Sauske and Naruto were holding a small broken log a size of a dog

"Sauske, do you want to come on top of this log?" Questioned Sakura as she gazed her eyes to Sauske

Sauske rolled his eyes to Sakura, "Hnnn." Groaned Sauske as he rolled his eyes away from Sakura

"Hey Sakura, I'll go on the log with you." Said Naruto as he tried to go on the log

Naruto pushed the log upwards by accident which made Sakura fall on Naruto

"AHHH!" Shouted Sakura as she fell on Naruto

SPLASH!, The water was clear which showed that Sakura was kissing Naruto by mistake

"MMMMM!" Mumbled Sakura as she backed away from Naruto covering her mouth with her hands

"Sa, Sa, Sakura." Said Naruto as he was blushing

Sakuras head was down, "Na, Na, Na." Said Sakura while pulling her head up towards Naruto

"Yes Sakura." Said Naruto with a Smirk

"NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura as her eyes were on fire

"Sakura, it was just a accident." Said Naruto as he was scared of what Sakura was goanna do to him

Sakura grabbed Narutos shoulders and pushed his head in the water

"Naruto, you stupid." Said Sakura while pushing Narutos head down

"Sakura don't do that that hurts." Said Naruto while grasping for air

"Huuuuuuu, You two are annoying." Sighed Sauske as he was looking away from Sakura and Naruto

"Looks like Naruto and Sakura just got their first kiss." Said Kakashi, "So it seems like that Kiba and Naruko are getting much, much better." said Kakashi as he rolled his eyes to Naruko and Kiba


	3. Chapter 3 Narukos Reascue

Chapter:3

Narukos Rescue

After hours at the lake, everyone got dressed back to their clothes, Naruko and Kiba couldn't find Akamaru

"AKAMARU, WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted Kiba while looking for Akamaru

"Kiba, do you think Akamaru went up stream." Said Naruko pointing at the stream

"He must have walked instead." Guessed Kiba, "I'll find him." Said Kiba

"Let me help, I can help you to find Akamaru." Said Naruko

"Sure." Said Kiba as he let Naruko to come with him

"We'll help aswell." Said Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura and Sauske

Naruko and Kiba went through the forest while Naruto, Sakura and Sauske with Kakashi searched the other side for Akamaru

"AKAMARU, WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted Naruko

"COME ON AKAMARU, COME OUT WHERE YOU ARE!" Shouted Kiba

Naruko and Kiba searched for Akamaru till they heard a small bark sound

"Aff!" Barked a certain dog coming from within the forest

"Kiba, did you hear that?" Questioned Naruko

"Yes I did, It's Akamaru" Said Kiba

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru again

"I heard it from there." Said Kiba pointing at the place where he heard Akamaru, "Lets go and find Akamaru." Said Kiba running towards to Akamaru

"Right." Said Naruko as she was following Kiba

Kiba and Naruko were deeper in the forest where Akamaru was heard at

They found Akamaru, Akamaru was at the stream where there were strong rapids, Akamaru was standing on a weak branch

"AKAMARU WATCH OUT!" Shouted Kiba as he was worried for Akamaru

"Afff." Barked and Exclaimed Akamaru

The branch broke and Akamaru fell into the rapids

"AFFFF!" Barked and Squealed Akamaru as he fell into the rapids

"AKAMARU NO!" Shouted Kiba as he was worried for Akamaru

"DON'T WORRY I GOT HIM!" Shouted Naruko as she jumped into the rapids to save Akamaru

"NARUKO!" Shouted Kiba as he was worried for Naruko

SPLASH!, the water splashed everywhere and Naruko grabbed a branch holding Akamaru in her hand

"Kiba here quick, grab Akamaru." Said Naruko passing Akamaru to Kiba

"Sure." Said Kiba as he grabbed Akamaru

The Branch broke which lets the rapids wash Naruko away

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Naruko as she was swept by the rapids

"NARUKO!" Shouted Kiba as he was worried for Naruko

"AFFF!" Barked Akamaru as he was worried for Naruko aswell

"It's alright I'm fine." Said Naruko

BASH!, Narukos head was bashed to a strong branch which made Naruko unconscious

"NARUKO!" Shouted Kiba

"AFFF!" Barked and Shouted Akamaru

Narukos body was being swept away by the rapids

"NARUKO, DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!" Shouted Kiba while running after Naruko

"AFFF!" Barked Akamaru as he was running for Naruko aswell

Kiba and Akamaru ran as fast as they could but the rapids just swept Naruko away faster, Naruko was swept back to the lake where Naruko's body was sinking into the lake till her body hits the bottom

"NARUKO!" Shouted Kiba

"AFF, AFF, AFF!" Barked and Shouted Akamaru telling Kiba to save Naruko

"Akamaru I can't, she gave me inspiration and the confidence to swim." Said Kiba

"Aff, Aff, Aff." Barked Akamaru telling Kiba that if he doesn't save Naruko, she will die

"I know, but still, hmmmm." Groaned Kiba thinking on what to do, Kiba was thinking and thinking, until he remembered the help Naruko gave him to swim, "Hrrrrrrrrr." Groaned Kiba, "SCREW IT!" Shouted Kiba as he took his shirt and shoes off and jumped in the lake to save Naruko

Kiba swam deeper and deeper, till he found Naruko laying at the bottom of the lake, he grabbed her, but he didn't know how to get back up in time, so he kneeled down on the bottom and jumped up and swam with Naruko laying on his arms

"Naruko don't worry, you'll be safe." Thought Kiba while swimming to the top

Kiba and Naruko managed to get to the top and get to dry land, Kiba puts his head on her chest to hear her lungs

"Shes not breathing." Said Kiba, Kiba quickly took action and took Narukos shirt off till she was in her top underwear, Kiba was pushing his hands on Narukos left chest, "Come on breath." Said Kiba as he was really trying to get Naruko to breath, "I hate to do this but….." Said Kiba as he decided to put his mouth on Narukos mouth, giving Naruko CPR, He was breathing with all his air to save Naruko, finally, Naruko opened her eyes, she leaned forward, looking at Kiba, she guessed that Kiba saved her

"K…..Kiba, did you save me?" Questioned Naruko

"Yes, yes I did." Answered Kiba with a smirk as he was happy that Naruko was safe

"Wh…..what happened?" Questioned Naruko

"When you saved Akamaru, the rapids took you and you hit another branch which made you unconscious." Answered and Explained, "The rapids took you to the lake where you were at the bottom, I came into save you, I took your torso off because you needed air fast." Explained Kiba, "And I also kind of…." Said Kiba as he was blushing, "Gave you CPR." Said Kiba as he was finishing his sentence

"CPR." Gasped Naruko, "You gave me CPR, and if I'm correct, you gave, me…." Said Naruko as Kiba finished the rest of her sentence

"Yes, mouth to mouth." Said Kiba finishing Narukos sentence

"Mouth to mouth." Said Naruko as her head was turning red

"But that isn't important now." Said Kiba, "The real important thing, is that your safe." Said Kiba as he put his hand on Naruko

"Thanks Kiba." Said Naruko

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru as he was happy that everyone was okay

"Oh, and Kiba, one more thing." Said Naruko as her face began to blush

"And what's that?" Questioned Kiba

Naruko leaned in front of Kiba, she went closer and closer to his face till they both Kissed mouth to mouth, Naruko pulled her head back, "Thank you." Thanked Naruko as she pulled herself away from Kiba

Kiba was now blushing really hard, "Whoa." Said Kiba as he was surprised on what Naruko did to him


	4. Chapter 4 The New Mission

Chapter:4

The New Mission

Akamaru, Naruko and Kiba put their clothes on and returned to Kakashi, Sakura, Sauske and Naruto and told them the whole story on what happened

"So I see, guess that Akamaru was found and you two had a engagement." Said Kakashi

"HEY!" Shouted Naruko and Kiba in rage as they were not happy on what Kakashi said

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru a he thought it was funny on what Kakashi said

"Well, time to go to the hotel." Said Kakashi

"But we already took Grass Hopper to the village?" Questioned Sauske

"Yes but we got a new mission from the Wakage, we have to see who's behind Grass Hoppers attacks." Answered Kakashi

"So it looks like we're going to have to stay here a little longer?" Questioned Sauske

"True, but Naruko could show us what this village is like." Answered and Suggested Kakashi

"Sure, I'll show you what this village is like and how the people are." Said Naruko in Excitement, "We'll have a lot of fun." Said Naruko in Excitement

"That sounds great, right Sauske?" Questioned Sakura

"It does sound nice Sauske." Said Naruko

"Back off, Sauske mine." Said Sakura as she rushed to Narukos face

"Yeah right, who would want to go out with you?" Said Naruko back to Sakura

"Somebody who's not annoying, that's who." Said Sakura

"Huuu." Sighed Kakashi, "Looks like we have another rivalry in the Team." Said Kakashi

"Flat chest." Said Naruko

"Catty mouth." Said Sakura

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Groaned Naruko and Sakura at each other

"That's it, I'm goanna beat the crap out of you." Said Sakura walking towards Naruko

"Bring it girl." Said Naruko crunching her fists

Kiba and Naruto restrained Naruko and Sakura, Naruto held Sakura, while Kiba held Naruko

"Come on Naruto, I'm goanna beat the crap out of her." Said Sakura

"Let go Kiba I need to get this girl." Said Naruko

Naruko and Sakura were struggling to get each other

Kiba and Naruto couldn't hold on to them any longer

"Can't uhh, hold on." Said Naruto struggling to hold Sakura

"Me neither, huuuu." Said Kiba Struggling to hold Naruko

Kiba and Naruto couldn't hold on to Sakura or Naruko so Naruko and Sakura broke free, when they broke free they accidently hit each other in the face, "AHHH!" Shouted Naruko and Sakura as they both hit each other in the face, later they seen that they both were kissing each other, their eyes widened with embarrassment, they both went back rubbing their mouths to their arms, spitting on the ground, they both were completely upset, "EWWWWW, GROSS!" Shouted Naruko and Sakura as they both continued spiting and rubbing

"And it also looks like we have another ridiculous rivalry." said Kakashi

"Afff, afff, afff." Barked Akamaru while laughing at Naruko and Sakura

Later, Kakashi took everyone to a hotel, where they would stay, Naruto, Naruko, Kiba, Akamaru, Sauske and Sakura were in the room next door to Kakashi's room

"You sure It's a good Idea to sleep in separate room?" Questioned Kiba

"I'm sure, besides, I don't want to interrupt someone's love affairs." Answered Kakashi as he was playing around with Naruko and Kiba

"HEY!" Shouted Naruko and Kiba

"We have a busy day tomorrow, so get some sleep, okay." Said Kakashi as he left the room to get some rest

Sauske, Akamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto and Naruko went to bed, Kiba had his own bed which he slept on while Akamaru was on top of him, Sakura had her own bed which only lets one person to fit in while Sauske had his own bed aswell, Naruko and Naruto had a bunk bed, Naruko slept on the top while Naruto slept on the bottom, Naruto climbed up to pet Naruko on the head while Naruko was sleeping

"I'm glad that you're safe Naruko." Said Naruto with a smirk

Naruto went to bed

Meanwhile with Kakashi, Kakashi saw a letter on his bed, where it was addressed to him by the Hokage, Kakashi opened the letter and read on what it said

"So, looks like there are people after Naruko aswell, looks like we have another 9 tailed beast in the team." Said Kakashi as he read the letter, "But it seems like Naruto has everything under control." Thought Kakashi, "What should we do, tell Naruko, or not, Naruto knows that he's a tailed beast, but if Naruko knows, she may feel sad, It's a difficult decision." Said Kakashi, "But I'm sure Naruto will make it up for Naruko." Said Kakashi as he believed in Naruko

The End


End file.
